If We Were A Movie
by Mr. Evil Eyes
Summary: A songfic on my favorite Get Backers pair. Natsumi wonders whether Ban will ever like her...


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Get Backers or any of it characters. It belongs to Studio Deen and I have absolutely no right over it. Nevertheless, I'm a poor, unsatisfied fan fiction writer who exists to see Ban and Natsumi together. So please don't sue me, since I have no money and currently, I'm not making any either.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: The song used is _If We Were a Movie_ from Hannah Montana! Btw, I don't own her or her song either!

* * *

Ban sat with his nose buried in the calculator while Ginji watched him apprehensively. Paul was busy with his newspaper as Natsumi wiped the tables. There was complete silence in the café apart from the annoying noises that Ban was making whenever he saw an unfavorable amount on the screen of the calculator.

"Is she insane or what?" ejaculated Ban, "All her ideas and deals are totally stupid, just like her."

_Uh oh, there you go again talking cinematic_

_Yeah you, you're charming, you got everybody star struck,_

_I know how you always seem to go for the obvious instead of me,_

_But get a ticket and you'll see…_

"Now, now, don't say such stuff about Hevn," said Ginji, "You're only saying this 'coz you're angry. If you could just calm down …" but Ban cut him across saying, "Oh, I know why you're asking me to take it easy. You fancy her, that's why – "

"Ban," said Natsumi, "Stop taking your anger out on Ginji. You're just too worked up and what you need is relaxation."

"Exactly," beamed Ginji, "That's what I meant too. Now just close your eyes and take deep breaths. Come on now."

After glaring at him and Natsumi for a bit, Ban slowly closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat.

_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song…_

Ban sure lost his temper at times for no reason at all. She knew that they weren't doing too well but still, if only he went about things more calmly, it'd be easier for him. As for his equation with Hevn, they were always fighting with each other. But she knew that deep down, he considered Hevn a very good friend. He had proved that when she was about to go away with Eiji. So, she sometimes wondered whether he had feelings for her too. _If not Hevn, there's always Himiko who'll make me jealous, _thought Natsumi.

_Yeah, Yeah,_

_When you call me, I can hear it in your voice._

_Oh sure, wanna see me and tell me all about her,_

_La, La, I'll be acting through my tears,_

_Guess you'll never know that I should win_

_An Oscar for this scene I'm in._

There were big rumors that Ban had something going on with Himiko. Ginji was also always teasing the two of them. She hated being in the room whenever this happened. After all, to hear of Ban with another woman was bad. She often cried about him not liking her at nights. Although it was the lamest thing to do, she couldn't help the tears from coming. The only way she could clarify her doubts would be by asking Ban himself. And that seemed to be the last thing she would do – ask him stuff about his personal life.

_If We Were a Movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song…_

Ban was her dream man. Sure he may not be perfect but then, who is? But it seemed impossible. Ban thought of her as a child. He would perhaps go to some lengths to call her a sister but he could never like her in another way. He liked grown up women like Hevn or maybe Himiko. But what was so great about Himiko? She was quite close to Natsumi's age group, even younger actually. So what did he like about her? She didn't have a figure like Hevn or even the looks.

_Wish I could tell you there's a twist_

_Some kind of hero in disguise_

_And we're together; it's for real, now playin'_

_Wish I could tell you there's a kiss_

_Like something more than in my mind_

_I see it could be amazing…_

So if he could like a girl as simple as Himiko, maybe she had a fair chance too…How nice it would be if they started going out together! Her friends would die of jealousy at her having such a desirable boyfriend. How much she'd want to save her first kiss for Ban! If only it wasn't just in her dreams… And would he protect her from those wicked guys if he loved her? Definitely…

_If We Were a Movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with in the end_

_We'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black, show the names, play the happy song…_

Yeah, sure there was nothing wrong in dreaming about stuff, she said to herself bitterly. But one shouldn't get their hopes up high 'coz they're the ones that'll suffer in the end. She would just have to forget about her feelings for Ban and try to concentrate on other stuff. They were poles apart and so there was just no chance of them getting together. 'Opposites attract', was possible only in movies. If only this were one…Suddenly, Natsumi remembered her mother's words, 'Never give up. Try and try until you succeed.' So maybe, she would try and see how far things could go right. Obviously, she wouldn't go and ask him whether he likes her or not (that was too risky!) but she could probably ask Hevn to help her out with this. As far as she knew, if she couldn't trust her best friend, she couldn't trust anybody. This was proving to be a relationship where she would have to wait for time to tell what would happen…

* * *

**Author's Notes**: That was my first ever song fic. Please don't be cruel! Do read and review (kindly if possible!)! This also happened to be my first Ban and Natsumi fic in which Ban didn't show any signs of liking her. It's not that I enjoy doing this but I feel that it's time for me explore other avenues, if you know what I mean. This fic is dedicated to my friend, Natsumi, who has always encouraged me to write Ban/Nat fics. In fact, I think we both are the only true Ban/Nat fans in this world. Ok, this is getting too long now. Please don't forget to review 'coz that's the best present I could receive for all my hard work. Anonymous reviewers please leave your e-mail IDs behind as I would like to reply back to you. And I repeat once again, review no matter how many years later you read this 'coz I'll definitely be there to receive your review. All praise and criticism is welcome with open arms. Thank you.


End file.
